Murder Mystery  Spongebob Squarepants
by Lord Geovanni
Summary: A beloved character has been killed. Who was killed and who could have done this? Step inside and aid in the investigation. Help out the characters and find the real story of the show.
1. Stage I  Investigation

AN: Hello. This is my attempt at a Murder Mystery. It is a 4 part story that is composed as an investigation. Each section has the reader as an investigator and the story plays out for the reader to attempt to guess who the villan is. For Murder Mysteries written for fanfiction, a topic is chosen and a story must be made. Readers are asked to place any thoughts and or who they think is the killer at the end of the third chapter. The fourth chapter is the reveil and shold not be read until after the review unless you do not care for that.

Stage 1 – Investigation:

Sponges. One of the first animals, they are resistant to most changes and escape the cold iron grip of death for quite some time. But nothing lasts forever… Another had fallen, Spongebob Squarepants. Never known to be evil or hateful, our dear sponge was found shredded in a pile on the floor of his home. Gary, his faithful pet snail, had made the discovery late at night after an all-night party at the Krusty Krab. He complained of a headache and had left the party at about 11:30pm. His house, which was on a road with only two others, had a school of people outside. No one was able to see the scene, not even the friends of the deceased. The crime was reported at 12:15am and the Krusty Krab was only 15 minutes away from the scene. Well enough time for the criminal to zip over and eliminate the invertebrate. Official time of death was impossible due to Spongebob being cold-blooded as well as being that he was in a couple hundred pieces. But the murder was just as it had been when Gary had crawled upon it. No one aside Gary and a cop had seen the scene before the cop closed the area. The phone, where the call to the station had come from, was still off the hook. The weapon, a cheese grater of all things, left smashed down upon Spongbob as if it was a knife piercing his last chance of life. The only thing out of place in the room was his favorite chair. It had been thrown across the room and laid against the far wall. Under where it was, was the remainder of what looked like a safe. The last clue was apparent to everyone, the door was unlocked as if the killer had a key!


	2. Stage II  Interviews

Stage 2 – Interviews: – (for this part, the text inside [] are of the detective and the "" are the suspects)

Gary –

[Gary, can you please say what you can about your master's death?]

"Meow? Meow, Meow Meow Meow. Meow Meow" ("Master? Not one I want to call as such, I returned from the party just after midnight. Saw him and called right away.")

[Was anyone else in this room?]

"Meow Meow, Meow Meow. Meow Meow Meow." ("Not anyone I can tell, only the killer. Couldn't smell anyone other than me or Spongebob. I smelled one scent but I can't identify it. I was at the party so I don't know anyone that could have broken in.")

[Can you confirm anyone at the party?]

"Meow, Meow Meow Meow. Meow Meow Meow. Meow Meow." ("Well, I know I saw Sandy at 11:50pm. Krabs was yelling the whole time for her to stop chewing on the table. She has been under some pressure recently.") "Meow Meow Meow. Meow Meow." ("I saw Patrick on my way out. Said goodbye to him.")

**Patrick** –

[Mister Patrick, you had known the victim for quite some time, right?]

"Yes, he had been my best friend for the longest time. I just can't believe that he is gone."

[You don't seem to be surprised that he is dead. Why is that?]

"Well, if you do not tell… Spongebob wasn't the best of best friends."

[How do you mean?]

"Well I once heard that he was selling some stolen goods behind the Krusty Krab about a month ago. Ever since I heard that I was wondering how long it would be before something happened. I just didn't know that it would be this extreme!"

[Why didn't you call the cops?]

"Hey, he might have had some problems, but he was still my friend."

[Okay, Okay. Just one last question. Do you have a key to Spongebob's door?]

"I do, however, I heard Spongebob saying four days ago that his only other key had disappeared from the Krusty Krab while he was cleaning up. He banged on my door until I woke and grabbed my key before storming off towards his home. The next day Sponge had told me that Sandy and Gary had been at the KK while he and Krabs and Squidward cleaned up the place for the night."

[Don't you live under a rock? Where is your door?]

"Rock, door, same thing. If you want answers, find Krabs and ask questions. The stolen goods were said to be stashed there at his shop for some time."

**Krusty Krab** –

[Mister Krabs, do you recall last night when Spongebob left your party?]

"Yea he left heading towards his house at 11:36pm. Not to be too bad, but I'm glad he is gone."

[Why is that? Wouldn't you want your best fry cook to still be living?]

"I could tell you… That sponge wasn't as good as Nickelodeon wants kids to believe. I found out that he stole a lot of paintings of Squidward's. They looked like Squid made them himself. Worst of worst, he signed his name on them and then threatened my life to be able to sell them in the back storeroom. Imagine my surprise when he of all people was threatening me. But I couldn't do anything because I had to look out for my daughter and mom."

[So you had nowhere to turn?]

"Nowhere. You know that Sandy's tree burned three weeks ago? She was looking for him and stumbled across him selling one of the paintings. She said she would tell, he torched her house. Said she would be next."

[Do you remember an incident concerning Spongebob's key?]

"Oh yea, he lost his key about five nights ago. I lost two chairs and a table to his temper. Like I said, no love lost with his death."

**Sandy** –

[Miss Sandy, have you had problems with Spongebob recently?]

"Oh yeah! He torched my house. Had some thugs with him at the backroom of the Krusty Krab. I went to find him and saw some of Squid's "masterpieces" being sold. He burned my home because he 'was going to teach me a lesson or I would die trying.' I just couldn't do much after that."

[Were you at the Krusty Krab about five nights ago when Spongebob lost his key?]

"Yeah I actually saw him throw a chair at Patrick when he said to retrace his steps."

[Wow! Okay, can you tell me…]

"Not to offend, but I still have a lot of work on my house before November and it is only two weeks away. Because of HIM I might not make it in time so I really can't stay to chat."

**Squidward **–

[So, Squidward. You had some problems with Spongebob?]

"Oh most definitely. He was stealing my art and selling it. I was ordered to make three a week and he came over and hid them until he sold them. If only I knew before that they were hidden under his chair, well I would have gotten them sooner. Now, please leave. Recover my art and just leave me be. He already ruined enough. Besides, wouldn't I be the prime suspect because he stole MY art?"

AN: Anyone have any ideas on who killed Spongebob yet?


	3. Stage III Interviews

Stage 3 – Information:

Information Report:

Gary the Snail: Pet of Spongebob, he was found to gain all of Spongebob's assets including the money Spongebob made off the stolen paintings. Unfortunately, Gary's entire gain would become the property of whoever adopted him. Until then, he would live at the pound with the money untouchable.

Patrick the Starfish: Best friend of Spongebob, he was upset at the lack of trust from Spongebob. He easily could have taken Spongebob's key at the Krusty Krab the night Spongebob lost his. It is easy to cover up him taking a key when he wouldn't be suspicious because he had his own key. However, Spongebob had implanted deep loyalty in Patrick and Patrick seems to be too simpleminded to be able to plan this thoroughly.

Krabs the uh.. Crab: Boss of Spongebob, it is obvious why he would whack Spongebob, he was abusing Krab and was using his shop to sell stolen goods. He was also afraid of Spongebob attacking his family. It should be noted that Krabs mentioned that he couldn't have done the crime because he wouldn't be able to hold the cheese grater in his claws. That information wasn't released to the public.

Sandy the Squirrel: Friend of Spongebob, she wanted to tell the cops about Spongebob's crimes and he torched her tree. She feared that he would finish her the next time. She also was seen at the Krusty Krab party conveniently while Spongebob was suspected to have died.

Squidward the Squid: Neighbor of Spongebob, Spongebob was stealing Squidward's paintings and selling them. Seems to believe that someone may be framing him because he was the most obvious choice to kill Spongebob, or that he couldn't because he would be the prime suspect.

AN: This is the last chance you get to place your guess who killed Spongebob. Place a review if you think you know who did it.


	4. Stage IV  Answers

AN: And so the killer is unmasked. I hope you liked this. I had to do this for an assignment for college and I enjoyed it so I may make another someday.

Stage 4 – Answers:

Squidward knew that the paintings were under Spongebob's chair and Krabs knew that Spongebob was killed by a cheese grater. While Krabs's response that he couldn't use the cheese grater could be disputed, where he was when Spongebob was killed can NOT be. He was at the Krusty Krabs where eyewitnesses confirm that. The only one it could have been is Squidward. He tried to throw suspicion off by saying that he was the prime suspect and therefore couldn't have murdered the sponge.


End file.
